Nobody's Home
by s n u c k
Summary: [songfic to avril lavigne's 'Nobody's Home' - oneshot - character death] when kagura overhears a few words from kyou, she wants him more than ever.


**Nobody's Home**

**(xxxxx)**

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
she felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

"Why doesn't he understand that I love him?" Kagura muttered to herself. She lay sprawled out in the bathtub of Shigure's home. She had gone for a visit to his house to go see her love, Kyou. But as usual, he had shunned her and acted like she was the devil himself. The brown-haired girl had gotten so upset she had beat him into the ground, breaking a good half of the house down in the process, and ran upstairs into the bathroom to cry after he yelled at her. Yuki and Shigure had gone out to get a few things before Tohru had finished cooking.

"I just want him to love me..." Kagura mumbled, slamming the back of her head against the tiles of the dry bathtub. She sighed, not even noticing the sting of pain. She slowly got to her feet, and wandered down into the hall. Kyou's bedroom door was open.

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

"I want to tell her I love her, but... I'm just... I don't know, worried I guess. I've rejected her for a while now... she was always so crazy about me... I don't know why I couldn't see it, that she truly does care for the cat."

Now, this irked Kagura to no end. Kyou loved someone, but she didn't know who. Was it Tohru? Her mind burned with rage. She couldn't have that girl stealing her Kyou away from her.

'But, how can I get Kyou to love me and not Tohru?' thought the obsessed boar. She grinned. 'I can kill her.'

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

Kagura nearly skipped down the stairs, and into the kitchen where Tohru was cooking dinner. If she killed Tohru and blamed it on some random person, then maybe Kyou would be so grief-stricken, that he would turn to her! It was brilliant! Kagura was still grinning by the time she got into the kitchen.

She slipped one hand up to the counter and grabbed whatever sharp item she could find; a sharp knife. "Hi, Tohru," said Kagura, continuing to slowly walk towards the bustling teen.

"Oh, hello Kagura!" beamed Tohru, not even getting a look at the knife. "What's up?" She was still smiling. Perfect.

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

Kyou sighed, eyes still focused on the setting sun outside. He had to tell her. He was going to tell her today. He knew it would break the other's heart, but she would get over it. He stood up, heading for the hall, before he heard a bloodcurdling scream. That whipped him right into a flurried run.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

"Um, Kagura?" said Tohru as the older girl raised a knife. The happy little smile that was on Tohru's face faded, but the one on Kagura's stretched into a maniacal grin.

"Yeah, Tohru?" said Kagura, backing the other girl against the kitchen counter.

"What are you doing?" said Tohru, with obvious worry in her voice now. Kagura sighed, and brought the cold steel blade of the knife to Tohru's upper arm and pushed it in slightly. Tohru stifled a cry as a small trickle of blood ran out over her skin.

"Can you guess?" said Kagura, pulling the blade out of Tohru and bringing it to the other's chest. "I'm preventing it." She pushed the blade half into Tohru's chest, just hovering over her heart. Tohru screamed.

_Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place._

Kagura giggled as a still alive Tohru fell to the ground, writhing desperately and trying to get the knife away from her chest. Kagura brought her index finger to Tohru's cheek and wiped away the tears that were running freely. "Be quiet!" she chirped. She made her way to the closet, where the cleaning supplies were.

Kagura scanned the titles of bottles until she found the perfect one; a bathroom cleaner, which was highly corrosive and burned skin on contact. She sauntered over to Tohru and popped off the lid. Tohru watched in horror, still bleeding, as Kagura poured the light-blue liquid onto her skin. It hurt. It burned.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

Kyou could only stare. What the hell was Kagura doing? Tohru was being killed by Kagura! Tohru made a few more incoherent gurgling noises as Kagura poured the liquid right into the other's mouth, giggling all the while.

Finally, Tohru lie still.

And finally, Kyou got his voice.

"KAGURA!?"

The said girl slowly turned around, dropping the empty bottle onto the floor. It made a small clatter, but otherwise, the kitchen was silent. "Hello, my love," said Kagura, slowly moving towards him. Kyou backed up.

"Why...?" muttered Kyou, his eyes void of any emotion.

"Because I love you too much to let her take you," said Kagura, cornering Kyou as she had done to Tohru.

"What!?" exclaimed Kyou, just before his lips were claimed in a ferocious kiss from Kagura. He pushed her away. "What are you talking about!?"

"I heard you talking," said Kagura, her eyes still insane with bloodlust. "About how you were going to confess her love to her. If she was dead, you couldn't then. So I killed her."

Kyou stared at her, completely astounded for a minute.

_She's lost inside, lost inside..._

_She's lost inside, lost inside..._

"But... Kagura," muttered Kyou, "I was talking about **you**."

**(xxxxx)**

Owari

_  
_


End file.
